


He's Not Exactly My Son But...

by Serza5



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serza5/pseuds/Serza5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his parents busy with work the one to bring Wallace to his first day at Rustburo Trainer School is his mentor Juan, who is not all that comfortable being around so many parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Exactly My Son But...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr here : http://serza5.tumblr.com/post/106938952804/how-about-19-o
> 
> This was for a "parents meeting when they take their kids to class au" prompt.

Juan was only here because both of young Wallace’s parents declared that they had last minute job plans for today, missing out on the young boy’s first day at school. He wouldn’t mind it so much, if it weren’t for the fact he could feel himself going a shade brighter every time he heard a mother say “Oh what a handsome father for that wee boy”.

Young Wallace meanwhile, seemed focused on grasping onto Juan’s coat sleeve as firmly as possible. It was only natural though, it was not only his first day of school but this school was so far away from home on top of that, so he’d have to stay here away from his home back in Sootopolis. Juan said nothing to him only because he, admitably, was too nervous to really go down and say anything. Which was unusual given he does like the idea of being the center of attention, although the situation was clearly much different to that of being the flaunting gym leader that he is.

Suddenly Juan noticed a figure approaching him, or rather a large figure and one that hid behind the other perfectly except for a few just barely noticeable details.

“Why hello there, your boy’s first day eh?”

 

For a man so well dressed he was rather informal towards Juan. He knew that this man was none other than Joseph Stone, proud president of the Deven Corp of this city. While the young boy next to him, in an identical stance to Wallace, would be the young Steven Stone he’s only heard of in news reports. Juan watched the young boy peek round, presumably to look at Wallace, before turning back behind his father.

“Yes it is, well he’s not exactly my boy I am just his mentor. It’s his first time out of Sootopolis as well”.

Juan could feel his thigh meet with Wallace’s face, perhaps he embarrassed him already? Mr Stone only seemed to laugh at his remark, letting go of Steven who now moved over to Wallace, trying to poke at his hand but mostly ended up poking Juan instead.

“Well it seems like your boy has already made a new friend here!”

 

Looking down the first thing Juan saw besides his now fairly red leg was Wallace looking up for the first time being here, eyes glistening at Steven who was still much rather focused on trying to poke Wallace’s hand.

“I suppose you could say that. My leg has brought many friendships before.”

A much more audible laugh came from Mr Stone as he now approached Juan to pat him on the back, only just managing to reach as, amazingly, Mr Stone is much smaller in person than on a piece of paper.

“My son may look like a quiet wee one at first, but once he sets his eye on something, or someone, he treasures it with his own wee life. With him by his side i’m sure your wee one will do just fine here.”

Juan snickered, which seemed to have surprised both Wallace and Steven who both looked up at the man as though he had just made an abnormal noise.

 

“Yes i’m sure Wallace would appreciate having such a dashing boy being there for him, isn’t that right?”

 

Wallace nodded and in that moment Steven’s hand finally met with his. With that the two boys ran off towards the entrance of the Trainer school. Watching them go off, rather, watching Wallace go off to learn new things, to make new friends, and to grow up, the thought of it all made Juan start to tear up although he was confused as to why that is.

“They’re going to be just fine”

“Yes yes I know…”


End file.
